Conventional electronic devices typically include various communication components that are capable of providing and/or receiving data from other electronic devices. For example, most electronic devices include an antenna that is utilized to send and/or receive data for the electronic device wirelessly. The antenna is typically embedded or positioned within the enclosure or housing of the electronic device to prevent the antenna from being damaged and incapable of sending or receiving data for the electronic device. However, the enclosures or housings for the electronic devices are typically solid (e.g., formed from a single piece) to improve strength for the electronic device, to house and protect the internal components of the electronic device and/or to prevent contaminants (e.g., dust, water and other particles) from entering the housing and damaging the internal components of the electronic device. The solid enclosure and/or housing can negatively impact the operation of the antenna of the electronic device by making it difficult for the electromagnetic waves of the antenna to pass through the housing when sending and/or receiving data.
As such, enclosures and/or housings can include breaks or openings to improve the transmission of the electromagnetic waves for the antenna through the housing. However, forming breaks or openings in the housing makes the electronic device and its internal component more susceptible to damage (e.g., ingress for contaminants, weakened component). Additionally, where a distinct component (e.g., door, plug) is positioned within the break or opening, the gap formed therebetween can grow and/or vary in size over the operational life of the electronic device as a result of the coupling between the distinct component and the remainder of the enclosure or housing wearing and/or failing.